Natsu is sick? A Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by fairytailsnivy
Summary: Natsu asks Wendy for help curing his "affliction". Will Natsu and Wendy figure out what's wrong? A Nalu Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's Point of view**

"_Natsu, what are you looking at?" Mirajane asked, peering into my face. "Hmm… Oh! Mira! I didn't realize you were there," I replied, snapping back into reality. For some reason my mind kept wandering and I couldn't focus well. "Well, if you're not looking at anything, why don't you take a job?" Mira asked with her signature smile. I smiled and said, "Yea! Come on Happy! Let's go get Lucy for a job!" That's where the symptoms began._

"So, you're saying the mysterious illness kicked in then?" Wendy asked, leaning in closer. "Yea," I said, "Right when I finished the sentence, I had an odd fluttery feeling in my stomach, as if I had eaten a bunch of moths for breakfast." "Well, I have to say, I don't know of any disease or illness that does that. But go on with the story," Wendy said, writing something down on her paper.

_My heart kind of did a jumpy thing at the end of the sentence, but I thought nothing of it as Happy and I ran out the doors of the guild, only to run into a girl with a very large bust. "Natsu! What's the hurry?" Lucy asked, helping me up. The minute she touched my skin my face flamed as if I had been hit with my own flames._

"Wait, so her touching you triggered the reaction?" Wendy asked, confused. "Yea, it's odd because I've never felt that before. I mean, I've touched Lucy many times, but this time it burned. In a painful but good feeling way," I replied, adjusting my scarf. For some reason I felt kind of awkward about telling Wendy, even though I knew she was the only person who could cure a sickness or wound. I took a deep breath and continued with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Natsu's Point of View**_

"_Lucy! I was just going to see you!" I said, rubbing my head. I felt sort of like I had a fever. "I was wondering if you wanted to come do a job with me," I said, regaining my composure. "It's an easy one. All we have to do is save this guy's little sister," I said, holding out the paper. "Ok," she said, "Let me just get some breakfast and then we can go."_

_After eating, we set out towards some mountains at a nearby town in order to reach the little girl who was supposedly lost in there. "I wonder why the guy wanted wizards to do it?" asked Lucy as we arrived at the foot of the mountain. I just shrugged and said, "The guy is offering a ton of money for it, but I'm not sure why." We then began to climb the mountain._

"Are you sure you didn't catch your illness on the mountain? Maybe it was too cold or too dry and your body had a reaction," said Wendy, cutting in. "No, I don't think so. Besides, I'm not bothered by the cold much." I said, rubbing my head. Wendy nodded, and indicated me to carry on.

_While climbing the mountain, Lucy seemed to be staying very close to me. I felt feverish again, but I still asked Lucy, "Are you cold?" She nodded and I stopped to pull out the blanket from my backpack to give to her. She huddled next to me for warmth and I suddenly felt very feverish and slightly sick. "I'm gonna rest here a while," I said putting my bag down so that I could lie on the snow. _

"Sick in what way?" Wendy asked, jotting something down on her notepad. "Almost like my motion sickness, except milder and my insides felt all fluttery. Are you sure there aren't any insects in my stomach?" I asked. Wendy laughed and said, "No, you haven't accidentally eaten any bugs. Keep going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm sorry for the cliffhangers but sometimes I just don't have time to write as much as I should. Thank you all for the feedback and I'm so glad there are actually people out there looking at my FanFic! Enjoy! Also, Fairy Tail Anime is out! HUGE Nalu there! **

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm just starting on a new Soul Eater fanfiction so I have even **_**less**_** time to write **

"_Are you O.K. Natsu?" asked Lucy, bending down. I shook my head and got back up. "No, I'm fine. We have to finish the job anyway," I said, hoping I looked better than I felt. We then slowly trudged up the mountain and into the cave._

"_Hello? Anyone in here?" yelled Lucy. I heard a faint voice from the back of the ice cavern and I quickly ran over to it. To my surprise, I saw a small girl who looked almost frozen at the very back of the cave. I ran over to try to defrost her but to no avail._

"_Damn, It must be enchanted," I said, glancing at the ice under my feet. "B-b-but how could s-s-she get ench-ch-chanted when there's n-no one up here," asked Lucy, her teeth chattering loudly. "I don't know, but we have to get her out before she freezes to death," I replied, pushing the little girl out of the cave._


End file.
